El Castigo de Cersei Parte 2
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Es la continuación de la anterior historia que he escrito. Va dedicado a Khaleesi, Silva, Marla, Athena, Maria, Lost Stark, Lexie, Gata-Hipster-Lannister, a todas las Cersei y a la gente que me ha inspirado para está historia. Muchas gracias a todas y espero que os guste a todos. Este fic participa en el reto "Reyes y Reinas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA ANTERIOR.

- ¡No! ¡Ni se os ocurra tocarme! ¡Soy Cersei Lannister! – intentó soltarse de los hombres pero tenían más fuerza que ella.

- ¡Estate quieta, puta! ¿O tengo que darte una paliza para que te folle el viejo ese? – dijo uno de los hombres.

- ¡No me toquéis! ¿Queréis oro? Roca Casterly tiene mucho oro. Si me ayudáis, cuando vuelva a ser la Reina os daré todo el poder que queríais – los hombres se reían -. ¿De qué os reis? ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Cuándo sea de nuevo la Reina, os cortaré vuestra cabeza y se la daré a los perros!

- ¡Callate! – gritó el hombre anterior y la abofeteó.

Notó como le ardía la cara tras la bofetada. Estaba a punto de llorar de rabia, pero no lo hizo, ella era la Reina. Entonces vino un hombre con unas cuerdas. Entre los hombres llevaron a Cersei, la cual le pegaba patadas e intentaba liberarse, a la cama y la tiraron encima. Se puso un hombre a cada lado de esta y cogieron las muñecas de la antigua Reina, las estiraron hacia arriba y le comenzaron a atar las muñecas en los palos de la cama. Ella los intentaba morder y pegaba patadas. Después de las manos, que le empezaban a doler, a causa de las cuerdas, los hombres fueron a sus piernas y se las estiraron a cada lado de la cama y se las ataron a los pies de la cama. La Lannister miró alrededor, soltando maldiciones y amenazas, con el viejo Frey muerto de miedo. _A ver si te mueres antes de metérmela, cabrón; si no estuviera atada, te mataba en tres segundos; piensa que es Jaime; si él estuviera aquí, os mataba con sólo miraros; puto Frey, puta dragona y puto enano de mierda. _

- Venga, viejo. Tú hembra ya está preparada – dijo el hombre que la había abofeteado -. Demuestra que tu espada está bien afilada.

Lord Frey se fue acercando lentamente a la cama, con su miembro levantado. _¿Cómo se le puede levantar? _ Al llegar al lado de Cersei, esté puso su mano rugosa sobre un pecho y empezó a amasárselo. Ella sentía asco, tenía arcadas en el estómago e intentaba imaginarse que ese vejestorio medio podrido era su Jaime, su gemelo. Entonces, Lord Walder se puso encima de la antigua reina tocándole ambos pechos.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. No eres una chiquilla pero siempre he querido comer un coño Lannister.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Cuándo me suelten te voy a cortar tu polla de mierda.

- Sí, sí. Será una polla de mierda pero se va a meter dentro de ti hasta el fondo, aunque antes voy a ver si la miel de Roca Casterly es mejor que su oro.

- ¡Antes te mato con mis propias manos! ¡Viejo de mierda! – le escupe.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ex –reina puta! – dijo uno de los hombres -. Si no te estás quieta y no dejas que te la meta, te cortaremos tu querido cuello y te follará hasta mi perro.

Cersei los maldijo por dentro pero pensó que si se dejaba, podrían dejarla libre e iría a buscar a su Jaime, Así que, no dijo nada.

- ¡Venga, viejo! Que ya la tienes abierta de piernas – dijo el hombre anterior, riéndose.

El viejo Frey sonrió y fue bajando su boca hacia la obertura entre las piernas de ella. Cersei empezó a notar el aliento pestilente de él en la entrepierna y notó su lengua allí, en dónde su hermano la había hecho vivir momentos de gozo, pero ahora, sólo sentía asco y rabia. El hombre fue pasándole la lengua por su pubis, con una mirada de disfrute. De repente, quitó su lengua y cabeza de la zona íntima y metió rápidamente su miembro dentro de Cersei y fue moviéndose a trompicones arriba y abajo, mientras ella, tenía los ojos ardiéndole y a punto de llorar. Walder Frey iba cada vez más rápido y de repente se corrió dentro de ella,

_¿Ya se ha corrido? _La Lannister empezó a llorar y reírse al mismo tiempo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo él enfadado.

- ¿De qué me río? Has durado menos que un niño imberbe. Per a cierta edad no se puede esperar mucho. Seguro que con un perro hubiera disfrutado más y no se habría corrido al instante.

Frey abofeteó a Cersei y cuando le iba a volver a hacerlo, los hombres, que estaban allí y lo habían visto todo, lo cogieron.

- ¿Qué haceis? Estoy con mi esposa. ¡Soltadme!

- Lo siento viejo. Pero tú tiempo ha acabado. Tenemos órdenes de la Reina para llevaros al Septo de Baelor.

- Como si son de tu madre, niño. ¡Yo soy Walder Frey, Señor de los Gemelos! – y recibió un puñetazo en la espalda que lo dobló.

- Sí, sí. Tú eres Walder Frey y yo Aegon el Conquistador. La Reina va a daros vuestra sentencia por traidores del reino. Así que, empieza a rezar a los dioses. Chicos, llevadlo al Septo – dijo el jefe de los hombres a los demás y estos se lo llevaron entre los gritos del anciano, completamente desnudo. Entonces soltó a Cersei y le dio un vestido que había cogido antes -. Tomad, vestiros. La Reina quiere que llevéis vuestras mejores galas. Me daré la vuelta para que podáis vestiros.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y ella se empezó a vestir ahora podría salir corriendo y escapar; pero no llegaría a la siguiente puerta; puede que la Reina me perdone por ser…. Deshecho sus pensamientos, porque sabía que su momento había llegado y debía aceptarlo como una leona que era, como la Reina que había sido y era, como Cersei Lannister, legítima Señora de Roca Casterly e hija de Tywin Lannister. Además podría volver a reencontrarse con sus hijos, Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen. Acabó de vestirse y le dijo al guardia que ya estaba. Este la agarró suavemente por el brazo y abrió la puerta. Allí había más guardias, como ella imaginaba. Llevaba la cabeza bien alta, demostrando que no tenía miedo, aunque sí lo tenía; para demostrarle a sus enemigos que con ella no iban a poder y que sería la Reina de Poniente hasta el final.

La guardia la fue llevando fuera del palacio y cuando llegaron al Septo de Baelor, vio que estaba abarrotado por el pueblo. _Puro populismo. La chusma está en todos sitios. _Mientras la dirigían hacia el estrado, la gente la insultaba con gritos de "¡puta!", "¡asesina!", "¡incestuosa!", "¡monstruo!"; le lanzaban lechugas y tomates e intentaban llegar a ella para matarla. Cuando subió vio que se encontraba Walder Frey aún desnudo y maldiciendo, el Gnomo, la Reina Targaryen y la Lord Comandate Stark. Entonces Daenerys habló:

Pueblo de Desembarco y Poniente, después de esta horrorosa guerra que ha durado siete años, y que se ha llevado por delante a muchísimas personas sin distinción, hoy, hoy se hará justicia con estas dos personas que han hecho tanto daño y causar tal traición a los Siete Reinos…

- ¡Daenerys! ¡Daenerys! – gritaba el pueblo y la Reina levantó las manos, pidiendo silencio.

- Estas dos personas, que han causado tantas muertes por su avaricia y sus ansias de poder, recibirán su castigo – continuó y se dirigió al viejo Frey -. Lord Walder Frey, por vuestros múltiples crímenes y por alta traición, quedáis sentenciado a muerte. Lord Comandante, decapitadlo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, niña dragón! –gritó Frey y recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer.

Los guardias lo sujetaron con fuerza y le pusieron la cabeza sobre el tronco de decapitaciones, mientras tanto, Arya desenfundaba a Hielo, ahora Guardajuramentos, la espada valyria de la Casa Stark y la cogió con las dos manos.

- Puta niña lobo, piensas que podrás conmigo cuando tu madre y tu hermano no pudieron, ja, ja, ja – decía inconscientemente el viejo Walder Frey.

Arya no le respondió nada, sólo levanto la espada por encima de la cabeza y con un rápido movimiento bajó con fuerza la espada, llevándose por delante la cabeza de Walder Frey diciendo:

- Valar Morghulis.

La gente explotó en aplausos y vítores. Cersei tenía los ojos como platos y sentía algo que no sintió antes al ver una muerte. Sintió el miedo de ser la próxima en pasar por la espada y perderlo todo. Arya volvió a enfundar su espada y Daenerys volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Pueblo de Poniente, ya se ha empezado a hacer justicia y los Siete están de acuerdo con ella. Ahora se hará justicia con Lady Frey – se dirigió a la antigua Reina -. Cersei Lannister, por los cargos de alta traición, regicidio y fornicio, vuestra pena será la muerte.

La gente empezó a lanzar vítores de júbilo. Dany se acercó a Cersei y le dijo al oído, en un susurro:

- Deseo de todo corazón que los Siete os puedan perdonar y os den paz, HERMANA.

Cersei se quedó petrificada ante esas palabras y notó como le ardían los ojos, no podía llorar, pero esas palabras habían llegado a un sitio que había olvidado que tenía, su corazón. Ella era Cersei Targaryen, hija del abuso de Aerys II sobre su madre el día de su boda con Tywin Lannister.

Dos guardias la sujetaron mientras la Lord Comandante, Arya Stark, se ponía unos guantes dorados. _El valonqar de doradas manos acabará con tu vida; no puede ser ella, no; Tyrio es mi valonqar. _Arya se acercó a Cersei y puso sus doradas manos en el cuello de ella.

- Tú no puedes ser mi valonqar.

- Valonqar significa "hermano pequeño", pero no distingue entre hermano y hermana, y yo soy la hermana pequeña – dicho esto, apretó más el cuello de Cersei.

Esta vio como la joven Stark la miraba con odio y rabia, pero lo entendía perfectamente. Notaba que le faltaba el aire y le volvían los recuerdos de cuando era niña con Jaime, cuando estaban en Desembarco en la época de Aerys, cuando estaba con Jaime en la época de Robert. Pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Esto es por Bran, Mycah, Dama, Jory, Padre, Madre, Robb, Sansa, el Norte, Invernalia y por Gendry. ¡Por Gendry! – fue diciendo Arya con la voz cada vez más cortada y con los ojos vidriosos hasta que le empezaron a caer las lágrimas por las mejillas.

_El bastardo de Robert que murió en la batalla final de Desembarco; amor; las cosas que se hacen por amor. _Ella había cometido muchos errores por amor, pero en ese momento no se arrepentía de ninguno. Todo lo había hecho por amor. Y mientras iba quedándose sin aire y sus ojos se cerraban para siempre, sólo tenía una palabra en su mente.

_JAIME_


End file.
